the_xenonomiconfandomcom-20200213-history
Enu'nai
The Enu'nai, (which make up the genus Mancipidipsas), make up an overwhelming majority of the scions that comprise The Congregation. Their origin is unknown, though it is largely suspected that they evolved on Arx Congrenax, the planet which holds the Overmind, the fungus-like consciousness of The Congregation. It is theorized that they Enu'nai were supplanted early in their evolution, and have been puppets and pawns to the highly advanced Overmind for millions of years. Because the Enu'nai have been ruled by the Overmind for nearly all of their existence, they would be completely lost and unable to function without it. They have no free will, like all scions, and are at the complete whim of the Overmind. Physically, the Enu’nai have a vaguely reptillian, often with somewhat of a snake-like body. Though they come in a near-infinite amount of permutations, their face is also reptilian, but with a gnashing vertical mouth, and typically three or more eyes. They have at least three arms, which can end in graspers, or sharp blade-like constructs for spearing foes. They can vary in size, with wyrms being the smallest, wyverns being the largest, and hydras being the longest. The most commonly seen permutations of Enu'nai are as follows: *Wyvern (M. denticulatus) - The wyvern is a 12 foot tall killing machine. It attacks by leaping directly onto foes and tearing them to unrecognizable pieces, even those with heavy armor. It posseses multiple limbs, many of which end with deadly and organic serrated blades for spearing and ripping. *Hydra (M. turgentis) - The hydra is a lumbering, bloated permutation that, when killed, releases billions of tiny spores to further spread the consciousness of the Overmind. It stands at approximately 7 feet tall and has a prominent hunch. *Basilisk (M. praefoco) - The basilisk is a scion that uses poison to immobilize and kill its foes. When uncoiled, it is nearly 60 feet in length and relatively thin. Like all of the Enu'nain scions, it is covered in poisonous spines, which it uses to its advantage when it coils around foes. *Gorgon (M. toxicon) - The Gorgon is a 7 foot tall scion that is capable of shooting its poisonous spines at foes. The gorgon, like the hydra and the wyvern, can also make use of firearms. *Wyrm (M. minmus) - The wyrm is a 4 to 5 foot tall scion classified as the "Irax Minorix" or "Minor Annoyances" by the Ceti. Typically cannon fodder, the wyrms attack foes with their many claws. They are easily killed, but they have numbers to their advantage. *Manticore (M. gigas) - The manticore is a 50 foot tall warmachine with massive claws, horns, and spikes that can cut down hundreds of soldiers with ease, and they have thick plated armor, which allows them to shrug off many attacks. Since manticores are so large, they are incredibly difficult to take down, and thus pose a massive threat on the battlefield. *Gargoyle (M. surduquiritatio) - The gargoyles are large scions capable of extended flight. They have a 15 foot wingspan and are capable of easily lifting up and carrying enemy soldiers. The shrill cry of a gargoyle is something that many alien soldiers learn to fear. Category:Races Category:The Congregation